


Colours Of The Day

by zuzkak



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hoo boy here we go, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, artist!simon, inspired by a song, muse!baz, poetry?, this is abstract ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: The first time Simon saw Baz up close,(So beautiful, a natural rose.)He remembered all the colours, everything, hand itching to paint this cigarette daydream.





	Colours Of The Day

 

The first time Simon saw Baz up close,

 

_(So beautiful, a natural rose.)_

 

He remembered all the colours, everything, hand itching to paint this cigarette daydream.

 

_(He's in love already, so in love with him.)_

 

In his eyes a shimmer, colours and their shades, a storm, a meadow, an ocean. Simon's promise was made, he'd paint Baz's day.

 

_(Baz was so very stunning, a magnificent melody composed of a person.)_

 

Simon was so enamoured by his joy, his smile, enchanted by his parade of words, out of his mind the courage was born to say: "I will paint the day with your lips, a miracle will appear on the earth. My touch will colour sadness to yellow, and black will turn to blush."

 

_(These feelings rise like the sun, his moonlight boy with a moonlight shadow smiles.)_

 

A billion new stars in the sky, billions of poems he already knew. A thousand new colours when he sleeps, a few white flowers where he lays.

 

_(They bloomed like roses.)_

 

He got everything for just a look, for a tiny touch, accidental move.

 

_(But it's not what they dreamt about.)_

 

And when these days will be gone, when his candid Baz leaves on his black horse into the fire, Simon will say it wasn't a sin, he knows where he is, and he'll take into his arms the dead sea and him, and as their lips meet their spell will be cast into the light.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this did not go as planned. Believe it or not, this was not supposed to be some kind of strange poetry haha. I kinda like it though. 
> 
> Fun fact: This was originally going to be YakuLev but my immense and overwhelming love for Carry On engulfed my body and that was that.
> 
> I really respect Rainbow Rowell, for many reasons but inculding the fact she did what J.K Rowling was too scared to do and made those wizards gAY. Also her characters and world and story are all just so well crafted and attention capturing... Safe to say she's a big role model.
> 
> This work was rather inspired by a Polish song, Lili by Enej, which is about an artist (I presume) who falls in love with this girl and tell her he'll paint her day.
> 
> Did I steal Stephen King's format? Maybe a little, but hey, imitation is the truest form of flattery.
> 
> Wow, this seems really short for the time it took me to write it.


End file.
